


Yoosung and Saeran Fail at Livestreaming

by Qwerty_2poynt0



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alpha Yoosung, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Everything's Chill, Alternate Universe - Youtubers, Cute, Friends to Lovers, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I have no plan, Livestreaming, M/M, Omega Kim Taehyung | V, Omega Saeran, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, YouTube, Youtuber Yoosung, in which Saeran is very particular about his internet privacy, presenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-10-13 19:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10520214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwerty_2poynt0/pseuds/Qwerty_2poynt0
Summary: Saeran knew he might possibly like Yoosung in a boyfriend kind of way, but he decided he'd be chill about it. He figured if Yoosung ever decided he was interested he could pick up on it. Yoosung was kind of an obvious person, especially for an Alpha. Meanwhile he'd starve his budding crush until such an event occurred or the feelings died.Then he presents in the middle of setting up a live stream. As an Omega.





	1. Presenting is Hard. Presenting While Prepping a Livestream is Harder.

**Author's Note:**

> So Yoosung is a Youtuber more in the vein of Stacyplays or Mousie because he's seriously too much of a cinnamon roll for anything else.

   Saeran woke up feeling... off. Like he was  _about_  to come down with something. Or maybe not that exactly but... well it was something. The past few days, he'd actually felt like his body was... recalibrating or something. It didn't really make sense to him but he decided that it wasn't a big deal. He  _especially_  decided it wasn't a problem today, because today Yoosung was coming over to livestream some Minecraft. It could be pretty fun when your only friend was a semi-popular Youtuber. True he was no Mikeaplator -in subscriber count or in kid-friendliness of language- but people loved it when he streamed, and Saeran felt kind of nice whenever the regulars asked after him in chat if they weren't streaming with one another saying, 'Hey, where's Unknown today?'. It made up for his otherwise complete lack of social interaction aside from his brother and the crazies attached to him. Although, he supposed that was a bit unfair to Yoosung who was the most normal one without being painfully boring (*cough cough* Jaehee *cough*) and he wouldn't have met him if Saeyoung hadn't introduced them.

   Saeran found the black bandanna he always wore when Yoosung streamed at his house. He always covered his face and wore color contacts whenever they did streams. He'd scored the contacts from Vanderwood, some beta he'd met probably only five times at most (well he assumed they were a beta). They worked with Saeyoung and Sarean wasn't really sure about anything about them, let alone their gender. As Saeran tied the bandana in front of his mouth, he caught his own scent. It was... off... different.

   Saeran usually smelled something like tea leaves and wood polish mixed with sterile stuffed animals. At least, that's what Yoosung said. Saeran had lived with his own scent his whole life, so he wasn't as sensitive to it as an Alpha would be. But in that moment he knew that this was different. It was like his usual smell was steeped far too long in honey and perfume and dusted with cocoa. It wasn't like anything he'd experienced before.

    _Something's up..._

   He didn't have much time to go over what might be wrong in his head because just then there was an energetic specialized knock to the rhythm of the LOLOL theme on the apartment door. 

    _Yoosung!_

   He felt more than a little stupid for the way his heart fluttered knowing Yoosung was on the other side of the door. Saeran had long since decided it was a bad idea to ask Yoosung out for plenty of perfectly valid reasons like the crippling fear of rejection that he did NOT have. Rather, he was sparing Yoosung the awkwardness of turning down one of his very good friends. And knowing Yoosung, he'd probably feel really bad about turning Saeran down anyway. Besides, if Yoosung did accept, the two of them would likely not know what the hell they were doing because neither had ever been in a relationship and Saeran should probably go get the door. That would be a good idea.

   He dashed out of the bathroom, not having even opened his contacts and abandoning them on the counter. He swung the front door open as Yoosung was moving to knock again.

   "Oh! Good morning Saeran!" Yoosung chirped, smiling that impossibly adorable smile that gave Saeran no choice but to smile back.

   "Morning. C'mon, we've got a stream to set up."

   Saeran liked to keep things short and sweet when his mind was preoccupied. And the second he'd caught Yoosung's scent, his stomach had started doing flips which he thought he'd gotten over a month ago but apparently the off-kilter-ness of his body made him more susceptible to clichés. Yoosung, being the perfect and observant person he was, noticed Saeran's change in attitude, walking inside as Saeran turned his back to him. Saeran had somehow become a little hyper-aware in the time between leaving the bathroom and attempting to keep his head when Yoosung was  _right. There._

   Yoosung considered his friend for a moment as he walked in. Then he took in a breath and he noticed something off about the apartment. The... atmosphere? Something about it wasn't right. It gave him a strange stirring in his stomach.

   "Yeah..." Yoosung trailed off as he set down the bag he kept the recording equipment in. He took in a deep breath through his nose, trying to gauge what he could be finding wrong with the area.

   "But first, I'm gonna finish prepping." Saeran said quickly, rushing out of the room. Yoosung thought that was rather odd for Saeran as well. Saeran had always been more reserved, but never this jumpy.

    _Maybe he's sick?_

   Yoosung wanted to try his hardest to figure out what might be going on. While he set his phone down to get the tripod steady and placed the camera onto it, pointing it at- aaannnd he'd forgotten to move the couch. Yoosung rolled up his sleeves (along with his eyes) and got a good leverage point on one of the arms of the couch, moving it over to the corner the two of them usually streamed in. He was about halfway across the room when Saeran got back into the room, silent as always.

   Yoosung would occasionally move the couch on his own. It was totally normal. Saeran knew that. So he had no idea why he was mesmerized by it. His eyes specifically gravitated to Yoosung's arms. The blonde didn't really work out, but he was  _not_  out of shape. Saeran was pretty sure that Alphas were kind of predisposed to putting on muscle easily. Plus Yoosung had stopped eating as much junk food recently so of course he wouldn't be as... squishy as usual. No, not at all. Saeran honestly wouldn't mind if Yoosung were to decide to push _him_ around. Preferably onto-  _WHAT?!?_

   Saeran's face turned red and he whipped his head away just as Yoosung got the couch situated at an angle in the corner. Yoosung turned and tried his hardest (and failed horribly) not to jump at Saeran's sudden appearance.

   "Saeran, you have  _got_  to learn to be more obvious."

   "Y-you're obvious enough for both of us." Nice to know he was still functioning enough to conjure biting remarks. He still didn't look at Yoosung as he grabbed the table they put the laptops on to sit it in front of the couch. Saeran didn't pick up any further conversation as the two of them continued to set up. Yoosung attempted to break the silence a few times but hardly got half a sentence out without trailing off. Once all the setup was finally done, Yoosung made his way to the kitchen.

   "Which breakfast snack do ya want?" He asked Saeran brightly. It was tradition for the two of them to have something to munch on while they streamed. It never took more than fifteen minutes to make and sometimes the two of them would come up with the craziest hybrid foods on the planet. Saeran decided it might be a good idea to get his mind off this strangeness that had sort of engulfed him at this point.

   "I'm feeling like... s'mores."

   "Oooooo! I have a perfect idea!" Yoosung squealed. Just last week Saeran had gotten some of that marshmallow goo in a jar stuff on Yoosung's insistence that he try it. It was already halfway gone, and it was one of the biggest jars the store had had. "Okay, marshmallow..." Yoosung said to himself. He scurried over to another cabinet and grabbed some chocolate chips. "Yes!" He squeaked. He then placed both junk food components onto the table, then flitted to grab a bowl and a spoon. "And now..." He scraped the remaining marshmallow goo into the bowl as thoroughly as possible and poured in a generous helping of chocolate chips, then stirred enthusiastically.

   "Voila!" Yoosung proclaimed before sticking the spoon into his mouth. He adjusted the spoon on his tongue a bit and some diluted marshmallow sugar dripped from his lips. Saeran's knees practically buckled. Yoosung plucked the spoon from his mouth with a slurp and licked the escaped string of white from the corner of his mouth and Saeran was blindsided by way too many alternate implications to that to stay upright. He nearly fell and was very glad that he was standing right next to a counter in order to keep his balance but that didn't stop the insanely embarrassing whimper from escaping his lips. Yoosung's eyes snapped to Saeran and Saeran's knees really did buckle this time. At least he managed to keep silent.

   "H-hey Saeran, you okay?" Yoosung asked, walking closer.

    _I will be when you force me close and make me scream._

   ... What the actual fuck had just gone through his mind?

   "I..." He breathed deeply and his own scent surfaced again. He noticed for the second time the strangeness of it. Why was it so different? "I... don't know..."

   "Here, let me-" Yoosung stopped dead just a foot from Saeran. Something dawned in his eyes but Saeran's mind was too clouded to figure out what it was. "Saeran, you never presented before now, have you?"

   What? Why would Yoosung... Oh. Oh no. This was bad.

   "Y-Yoosung..." Saeran's voice shook.

   "I'm gonna get out and call Saeyoung."

   "No!" Saeran squealed. Saeyoung was the last person he wanted to see him like this. And it was hardly getting started from what he'd  _heard_  about presenting for Omegas.

   "Saeran, it's not safe for either of us if I stay-"

   "I don't care, just don't call him!" Saeran snapped.

   "O-oh... Okay- what should I do then?"

    _Take care of me._

   "I'm scared..." Saeran whimpered. Yoosung drew nearer for an instant but jolted to a stop and shook his head as if to clear it.

   "No, no..." He mumbled to himself. What was he thinking?

   It wasn't so much what Yoosung was thinking as it was what he was trying  _not_  to think. He'd caught his brain before it got any farther than pulling Saeran in to kiss him. Hard. And hot. And Yoosung was  _NOT_  going to tell himself the same thing twice.

   "Saeran, I get that it's scary, trust me."

   "I trust you." Saeran said with heated breath and far too quickly for him to have possibly thought about the words before they came out of his mouth. Yoosung stiffened at the implication.

   "I- I'm sure you do but- but Saeran you're not thinking clearly right now. You have to promise me you'll keep your head just a little longer, please?"

   "Yes." Saeran listened intently to every word out of Yoosung's mouth. He could  _feel_  the switches being flipped one by one inside his body. He was aware of everything, especially Yoosung, but he felt that omnidirectional awareness slipping away as his senses were slowly tunneling onto the alpha just a few feet away.

   "O-okay." Yoosung stuttered. He'd never been around an omega in heat and just the idea made him uncomfortable. His face was already pretty red as Saeran's scent slowly engulfed the room. "Then... I- um..." Yoosung was too frazzled to remember anything about Omegas and Saeran needed him to be the mature one right now or it could go south very quickly and he was probably handling this worse than Saeran was. Yoosung dashed to the doorway to the kitchen. "I- I'll come back! I promise, I'll be twenty minutes t-tops! I'llknockreallyloudjustincaseandI'llhavesomethingorsomethingor-- Don't leave!"

   Yoosung got out of the apartment as fast as possible and closed the door behind him.

   Saeran stared after his friend, processing what he'd just said. He couldn't help but feel a little abandoned.

    _But he said he'd be back... He'll take care of me... Yeah. When he gets back everything will be fine._

   That was about the last coherent thought before the temperature his body rose to become unbearable and he slumped against the counter. Saeran moaned loudly as a wave of  _want_  crashed over him and he could  _feel_  himself getting hard and slick.

    _I need-_

   "Yoosung." He whimpered needily. "Yoosung!"

   He was hyperventilating and felt lightheaded. He didn't have much time to think before fainting.

~*~

   Yoosung ran as fast as his legs would take him to… well, he wasn’t going anywhere specific but he did end up in the nearest convenience store after nearly ramming into the automatic doors. He slumped against the wall and steadied his breathing.

    _Okay. Okay. Saeran is no longer five feet away. You're literally incapable of doing anything to him. You need to move fast. Look alive!_

   Saeran had expressly told him  _not_  to call Saeyoung, so that was out.

   "Yoosung?"

   Yoosung's head snapped up and he saw V. Something came to him and he straightened up, walking over to his cousin’s boyfriend where he was standing in front of the Skettils.

   "V." Yoosung took the older man by the upper arms. "You're an omega, right?"

   It was a dumb question. Yoosung had known V for ages at this point and he could smell it on him anyway.

   "Yes..?" V tilted his head.

   "I need your help."

   "How?"

   Yoosung took a deep breath and let out the whole story along with it.

   "Saeran and I were setting up for a stream and I knew something was off but I decided it was no big deal but then we were making snacks and he started acting strange and all of a sudden his scent was different and he sounded all- all- and then we both sort of figured out what was going on but he told me not to call Saeyoung and I can't be around him and-"

   "Alright, alright. Calm down. Breathe."

   Yoosung pulled in a huge gulp of air to replenish his lungs.

   "So now Searan's an Omega and I have no idea what I'm doing."

   "Okay." V said calmly, taking it in stride. "If he hadn't picked up much steam by the time you left, he’s likely just kicking into his heat.”

   Yoosung nodded. That made sense.

   “Now the length of a heat usually varies from person to person, but heats rarely exceed 24 hours.”

   Yoosung nodded again. He remembered now, heats were completely different from ruts. His first rut had been positively _agony,_ and he had been more than a little bitter about it for a good two weeks after since it had been three days long and they were experiences exclusive to Alphas, which literally nobody had expected him to be.

_‘I’m scared.’_

   So was Yoosung.

   “But- but Saeran’s all alone in his apartment right now. He’s scared and he doesn’t know what to do and I hate not being able to do anything!”

   “I know Yoosung.” V placed his hand on Yoosung’s shoulder. “Just stay calm. If Saeran already told you not to call Saeyoung then I’d probably suggest getting someone else to go over with you who he’d trust that isn’t an alpha.”

   “Right. Right… V can you come with me?”

   Saeran wasn’t the most social of people, V was literally the only other person Yoosung could think of in general, Alpha or Omega. V batted his eyes for a moment and nodded.

   “Of course.”

~*~

   Saeran’s eyelids fluttered and he had exactly one millisecond before he was swept up by the deluge of his newfound desire and libido. He let out a loud, mortifying moan, collapsed against the wall next to the counter he’d been previously leaning against. He dug his teeth into his bottom lip and shook as his heat overtook him.

   _Yoosung… Where are you..? I need you…_

   He whimpered and his hands clutched the fabric at his thighs, which was already damp and straining against his length. Suddenly there was a banging on the front door.

   “Saeran!” The voice came from outside the apartment. “Saeran, are you okay in there?!”

   Yoosung. His mouth formed a wobbly smile and something in him settled. If he weren’t consumed by lust he might have noted that that wasn’t really out of the ordinary, he always felt that way around Yoosung, but of course that didn’t come to him at the moment. What came to him at that moment was a thought of Yoosung bursting in and yanking him up to kiss him and tell him he wanted him.

   “Saeran.” Another, much deeper voice projected with much less urgency than Yoosung’s from the other side of the door. It may not have been Yoosung’s voice, but… something about it, the calm authoritativeness, seemed familiar. “Saeran, it’s me, V.” V… V! Had Yoosung brought him here?! But- he hadn’t told him _not_ to but- “Yoosung’s going to stay out here and I’m going to come in. Is that alright?” Something about how stable he sounded made Saeran want to listen to him. But the fact that Yoosung wouldn’t be with him sent jittery arrows of anxiety down the omega’s spine.

   “B-but-” He got out before whimpering.

   Outside the door, Yoosung just barely heard the sound and it was setting off all kinds of alerts in his brain. The kind that made him want to barge in and take over the omega completely. He shook it off violently. No. Absolutely not. If he walked in there he wouldn’t be in control of himself and Saeran wouldn’t be in _any_ position to— _NO!_

   A weight came down on Yoosung’s shoulder and it startled him so much he nearly growled at the invasion of his space. He had hardly started the sound in the back of his throat when he remembered that V was right there and he looked up at the older omega. He trusted V. His omega would be fine with him. Wait, what?

   “ _Please.”_ Came from inside the apartment and something sparked inside Yoosung, which was quickly quelled by the intense look in V’s eyes.

   “Saeran.” V called into the apartment, turning from Yoosung to the door. “I understand that you want Yoosung, but you’re not in a state to make safe decisions and Yoosung is very uncomfortable.”

   Saeran’s next whimper was near-silent and only for him to hear. He hated that V was right. He hated that all he wanted was for Yoosung to dominate him completely when the other probably just found the entire situation repulsive. Was presenting always this hard?

   “I’ll come in there and see what I can do to help.” V continued. “But I want to make sure you’re okay with it.”

   “I…” Was he okay with it? V did have more experience than him, and it was probably better than his brother. Plus, he’d heard that it was comforting to have another Omega around during a heat. “I… y-yes.”

   “Okay, I’m going to open the door now.”

   V slipped his hand off Yoosung’s shoulder and to the Alpha he said,

   “You should stand back. And hold your breath.”

   Yoosung followed V’s directions as the elder opened the door to the apartment gently. He couldn’t see Saeran and that immediately set off alarms. His omega wasn’t there. He needed to see his omega, to keep him safe. He slapped himself internally because he and Saeran hadn’t been in a relationship prior to this and it wasn’t like he’d given that any thought. This was just the first time he’d been around a presenting omega, of course some stupid part of him would want to decide it was okay to just claim Saeran as his. Besides, he _did_ want to make sure Saeran was okay, that wasn’t totally unnatural, Saeran was his best friend.

   Yoosung watched as V closed the door behind him and let out the breath he’d been holding. The scent from inside the apartment lingered and it made Yoosung dizzy.

   _That’s him. That’s my omega._

   Saeran’s scent of tea leaves, wood polish, and sterile stuffed animals was suffused in the aroma of omega and heat and it took everything Yoosung had not to open the door to grab hold of Saeran and take in his scent firsthand.

   _He is_ NOT _my omega. He’s Saeran. He’s my friend and- shoot! We were supposed to start the stream like, ten minutes ago!_

   It was just Yoosung’s luck that in his haste to leave the apartment earlier, he had left his phone inside.

~*~

   Saeran caught Yoosung’s scent as the door opened. He’d never bothered to find some way to describe it. It was always Yoosung, and he’d always loved it. Now he _wanted_ it. He _wanted_ Yoosung so bad, wanted him close, wanted him to whisper about wanting to keep control of Saeran forever. He wanted it so bad he could cry.

   _I want my Alpha…_

   The door closed and he was cut off. He whined and his muscles tensed.

   “It’s alright Saeran.” V. Right. V was here. V was okay, V could make it okay. V’s scent had always been incredibly subtle, but Saeran managed to find in in the thick cloud of his heat. The best way he could describe V’s scent was ozone and flowery incense. It wasn’t painstakingly accurate, but it was the only description he’d bothered to make in the years he’d known V.

   V came into the kitchen like a soft breeze and found Saeran, kneeling down to his level. Saeran felt the sudden urge to cover himself up. Not just that, he wanted to reconfigure the entire kitchen, make it… make it… He squirmed and hopped to his feet. Saeran only had two chairs and his table was pretty small, but everything movable in the kitchen slowly came together like puzzle pieces in his mind. If he moved the table into the corner- no, the chair goes in the corner and the other one right next to it, but they’re not just sitting next to each-other like a bench…

   Before he’d even realized what he was doing he almost had what could be considered a reasonable facsimile for the skeleton of a nest. Although it was woefully incomplete. The next moment though, V was silently handing him a blanket. Where had V gotten a- oh, this was his blanket, from his room. It would do nicely bunched up at the base of one of the chairs. Once he’d gotten it just right, he turned and V had gathered other things from around the apartment that made much better nesting materials than various kitchen fixtures. He set to work reconfiguring all his supplies and finally came out with a real nest which he gladly holed himself inside of. Once he was situated, he saw V nod in approval smiling encouragingly and he was so confused as to why that made him feel all nice and fuzzy inside.

   Or at least, it did until his heat blindsided him full force again. His mouth fell ajar and his eyes glazed over as small sounds escaped him with every cant of his hips.

   “ _Yoosung.”_ He squeaked without thinking.

   Yoosung paced in front of the door as he faintly heard furniture being moved. Whatever was happening, he hoped it wasn’t bad.

   _It’s alright. V’s there, Saeran is perfectly safe, you don’t have to worry. You can leave and V will call… if you had your PHONE!_

   It always came down to the little things, didn’t it? The entirety of their stream equipment would be fine since Saeran was rather unlikely to move once he made himself a nest, (Yoosung meanwhile kicked himself internally for not remembering _simple things_ about Omegas that he’d memorized at this point just half an hour ago) Saeran would be alright with V there to take care of him, but Yoosung’s phone was still in the apartment and would be _really_ helpful right now.

   Suddenly he heard the tinny sound of a ringtone. His ringtone for Rika!

   _Shoot._

   It stopped short. V must’ve picked it up. Oh good grief what was he saying? Wait, his voice was getting closer.

   “… to him now.”

   The door cracked open and Yoosung didn’t think to hold his breath like before.

   _Oh my God._

   Yoosung nearly _moaned_ as the sweet smell of _his omega_ in _heat_ hit him. He heard a loud moan from inside and he could swear he heard Saeran whisper his name just milliseconds before V began to speak.

   “Yoosung, you’ll need this. If you ever get too worried just contact me. Rika’s on the other end.” Yoosung couldn’t see V’s face and reached tentatively for his phone, snatching it from the omega’s hand and backing up to the railing as V shut the door quickly.

   “Uhhh… Rika?” Yoosung’s voice cracked as his face turned red. He was now officially noticeably aroused and he made the executive decision to talk to Rika instead of thinking about anything remotely related to Alphas, Omegas, or fucking Saeran senseless. _Shut up!_

   “I called when I noticed you were so late setting up your stream, what are you still doing there?!” Rika squealed.

   “I-I what?”

   “Have some common decency boy, get! Now!”

   “Y-yes ma’m!”

   He dashed down the stairs and hooked around a telephone pole to come to an abrupt stop at his bike.

   “Alright alright, calm down hon.” Rika changed gears. “I knew you had a thing for Saeran, but you don’t have to jump at everything I say.”

   “W-wait, what?!” Yoosung squeaked. He did _not_ have a ‘thing’ for Saeran. No! He’d never once thought about Saeran that way… well, not until _now,_ but that wasn’t really _him_ thinking that. He at the very least would want to take Saeran on a proper date before- _why was he thinking about this?!?_ “I-I don’t have a ‘thing’ for Saeran!”

   “Okay, I’ll believe you for now. But I have to say I’m very proud of you for keeping your head through your first heat.”

   “It’s not my heat.”

   “No, but it’s the first time you’ve encountered one. I remember the first time I-“

   “Okay okay, you have more experience than me, I get it; I am _really_ not ready for your story/advice right now.”

   “Alright, alright. You are super jumpy right now.”

   “I guess that’s the effect of your best friend presenting and going into heat at ten fifty on a Saturday morning.”

   “Oh, you’re only salty when you’ve been stressed, are you okay?”

   “I… No? I just… Everything’s happening so fast and I’m still really scared because I remember what presenting was like and granted, I presented when I was younger and it was kind of in the middle of class and my rut lasted three days once I got home because I never told anybody and I think I fainted twice, but this is a completely different situation and I just… I honestly feel like a horrible friend in general but I’m not sure why?”

   Yoosung could hear Rika nodding along silently. “Alright. Now, could that be because he’s an omega and you have unrecognized feelings for him?”

   “Wh- why would- I don’t have feelings for Saeran!”

   “Okay, let’s go through some questions.” She seemed strangely business-like, “When he calls, do you get excited about talking to him?”

   “… Yes. Isn’t that normal?”

   “I suppose if you want to keep up that he’s just your friend, yes. However the rest of the questions are important too. When you see Saeran, do you start to disregard other things?”

   “… I mean… sometimes… If I see him just around town I drop what I’m doing to talk to him, but that’s something a lot of people do when they see their friends, right?”

   “I guess you’re right, but what about when he just comes over and you see him when you open the door?”

    “I… I mean… Yeah I’m excited to see him because I’ve been anticipating him all day. And I like staying at his place because his scent is really nice. At least I think so.” Yoosung’s face felt like it was on fire at the realization of what he just said.

   “Mhm.” Rika mused. “So on top of enjoying talking to and being around him, you really like his scent and… let’s say Searan got a girlfriend of boyfriend.”

   “Saeran wouldn’t get a girlfriend or boyfriend.” Yoosung said too quickly.

   “Mhmmmmmm.” Rika emphasized. “So you deny that he’d want to be with anyone else.”

   “N-no! I’m sure he’d like _somebody_ but… but why would he? I mean… I thought…” Yoosung was slowly realizing that sentence was dangerously close to finishing with ‘I thought I was enough’. Why would he think that? Saeran could be with whoever he wanted.

   _‘Yoosung.’_

   He suddenly couldn’t get the way Searan had said his name earlier out of his head.

   _UGH! Why is being an Alpha so freaking hard!_

   “You thought…” Rika prompted, pulling him out of his head.

   “Oh- um I… I just thought… since he didn’t interact with new people much… that he didn’t have anyone he was interested in.” Yeah, that was plausible.

   “Okay.” Rika was clearly only indulging that answer. “One last question. Can you see yourself in a relationship with Saeran? Like, of the romantic variety.”

   “Wh- well I mean- we- we get along fine anyway I don’t… I mean… I just don’t think he’d be interested and-“

   “Yoosung.”

   “Yes?”

   “You’ve got it bad.”

   “W- I do not!”

   “Okay then, let me ask you this. What would you do to see Saeran smile forever?”

   “Anything.” He answered the second the question registered. On the other end, he heard his cousin giggling maniacally.

   “If that isn’t puppy love, I don’t know what is.”

   “W-well even if you were right, which you’re _not,_ I doubt Saeran’s _actually_ interested.”

   “And what makes you think that?”

   … She had him there.


	2. In Which Loose Ends are Tied up and They Manage to Have a First Date. Somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I would first like to expressly apologize for making you all wait this long. ANd then I would like to say, Enjoy the chapter~ I hope it was worth the wait.

   "He's asleep right now. It's definitely over."

   Yoosung let out a huge sigh. It was about four AM on Sunday. That was seriously long and he really hoped Saeran was okay. Not just physically, but mentally. Heats could take a lot out of someone.

   "Okay. I think I can sleep now." Yoosung was dead tired. After sending out a half explanation on twitter that conveniently left out anything related to Alphas, Omegas, or presenting, he'd tried distracting himself with... anything. It had worked and he'd only texted V five times until about seven PM. At that point the average amount of texts he'd sent were about one every half hour to forty-five minutes. V was unbelievably calm and understanding about everything.

   "Yes, you should. I'll stick around until Saeran wakes up. You can come by to check up on him tomorrow."

   "Well I mean, it would technically be... later today..." His words slowed as sleep swooped down on him. "Night, V."

   "Good night Yoosung."

   V hung up and Yoosung fell asleep with the phone resting between his hand and his cheek.

-+-

   Saeran woke up to an aching in his groin and the pressing need for a shower.

   "nngh..." He wasn't sure where he was for a moment before he shifted and cracked his eyes open. He was on the floor in his kitchen. In a ne- Yesterday's events came flooding back.

    _Oh my god._

   Saeran's face reddened. There was a blanket cast over his naked body and the remnants of his newly changed scent in heat floated through the kitchen. A paper cup sat on its side next to his nest.

    ** _Oh my god._**

   Everything that had gone through his mind during his heat replayed through his head at lightning speed. All of it was Yoosung. All of it.

   "Oh. My. God."

   He was literally never going to be able to face Yoosung again.

   "Saeran?" V's sleepy voice came from the living room. Saeran was officially freaking out.

-+-

   It was around 6 pm when Yoosung walked up to Saeran's door armed with some advice from Rika and a stamp card from the ice cream place Saeran liked. He wasn't sure if Saeran was up yet, but he didn't want to just call him because that seemed too impersonal. He lifted his hand and knocked tentatively. He realized this wasn't the knock he usually used and he fumbled for a second, not knowing whether he should try again or just stop and wait for Saeran to come to the door.

   "Nobody's home!" Saeran called from inside. Yoosung couldn't help but snicker at that. Saeran did that sometimes when he didn't want anyone to come inside. It was his code for 'I'm antisocial today, you better leave'. Yoosung hadn't gotten that kind of 'Nobody's home' in ages, ever since Saeran had started to become more comfortable with him. It was also code for 'This place is a mess and if you walk in you're getting shoved back out until I clean it'. Even though the 'mess' was usually a stray shoe and some chip bags. Yoosung got the feeling this time it meant something different from either of those.

   "Well could 'Nobody' tell Saeran Yoosung wanted to check up on him?"

    _Omigod._

   The knock hadn't been what Yoosung usually used, so Saeran hadn't expected his voice at all. What was he going to do  _now?_  

    _Okay, um... just..._

   Saeran hadn't dismantled his nest yet, he'd only just dried off and put some clothes on after making V leave and hopping in the shower. The bathroom was still humid! Then there was the fact that he was afraid that his scent still hung in the air and he was NOT ready for a Alpha in his home, let  _alone **Yoosung.**_

   "S-Saeran says... Saeran says no one should come in."

    _Oh my gosh that's adorable._

   Yoosung couldn't find a reason for why it was wrong to think what Saeran had just done was cute, but smacked himself internally anyway.

   "Oh. Well should Yoosung go get No One or is Saeran fine waiting around for them?"

   "Ah-..."

   Saeran didn't have a response for that.

   "Um..." The omega trailed off. "No... Saeran... Saeran doesn't want anyone inside."

   "Then would Saeran mind coming outside?" Yoosung prodded gently. Saeran nodded even though he knew Yoosung couldn't see him and walked up to the front door to open it. Or rather, crack it open about half an inch.

   "S-Saeran wants to stay inside... What does Yoosung want?"

    _Are all omegas this cute and I never noticed or is Saeran just too adorable for this world?_

   "Well..." Yoosung's voice shook and he winced, "Y-Yoosung,"  _Oh come **on!**_ "wanted to know... if Saeran wanted... to go somewhere today."

   "Go where?" Saeran peeked through the opening between his door and the doorframe.

   "Uhm... Out for ice cream? With Yoosung? Like... a sort of... date?" Yoosung's voice cracked on the last word and he was positive his face was flushed.

   It was nothing compared to Saeran's face. He made a small squeaking sound and promptly slammed the door shut.

    _... Fuck._

   Saeran groaned and immediately turned to re-open the door for Yoosung; all the way this time. They stared at each-other a while, neither one really knowing if they should say something or wait for the other to speak.

   "S-so..." Yoosung began, "are we still referring to each-other in the third person or..?"

   Saeran snorted, then began to chuckle. Which then graduated into borderline hysterical laughter. Yoosung slowly joined in and pretty soon, Yoosung could hardly stand and Saeran was leaning against the doorframe for support. It took them a while to catch their breath, but they accomplished it eventually.

   "I- I'll take that as a 'no'?" Yoosung guessed.

   "Y-yeah. Yeah, we can talk in first person now." Saeran smiled up at him. Yoosung's heart felt like it was short-circuiting.

   "Uhhh, so do you wanna... um... y'know..." Yoosung looked away and brought his hand to the back of his neck.

   Saeran blinked up at Yoosung, processing what was going on. Yoosung, the guy he'd been silently pining after for the past... however long, was asking him out on a date. The day after he'd presented as an Omega. He was very unsure about how to feel about this.

   "I- I fell like I should tell you," Yoosung started talking again, "I promise, this isn't because of yesterday. Well, I mean, yesterday kinda- what I mean is, this isn't about you um... your um... I just..." Yoosung let out an exasperated sigh. "Okay, so I'm just gonna put it out there that I'm stupid and can't realize I have a crush on my best friend until he presents a few minutes before a livestream."

   Sarean stared up at Yoosung silently for a few seconds, processing this.

   "I don't believe you." Saeran said, too much in shock to use much inflection.

   Yoosung's mouth stretched into a sour grimace.

   "Yeah, I should've seen that coming." Yoosung looked Saeran in the eye, "When was the last time I lied to you?"

   "Uh..." Saeran was a little too lost in Yoosung's eyes to respond. He sputtered for a few seconds before shaking his head. "Never?"

   "And you don't believe me because..?"

   "B-because- because you... I... Don't you... not like boys?"

   Yoosung blinked down at Saeran for a few seconds. He hadn't been prepared for that question.

   "I... I uh... I mean I've only ever had  _crushes_ on girls but- but I mean it's just... uh..."

   "So you  _can't_ like me."

   "Wh- no, I never said-"

   "Why should you like me?"

   "Because you're my best friend? I'm pretty sure that's plenty grounds for liking you."

   "No, like-"

   "You're also really cute, so that's a plus."

   "Uh, wh-" Saeran looked up at Yoosung as a flush slowly creeped up his face. Yoosung smiled that smile he always smiles whenever he's about to finish a puzzle minigame.

   "See?"

   "H-how is that cute??" Saeran fumed, looking to the concrete. Yoosung chuckled.

   "Okay, okay. Sorry. But... if you need more proof, we could always go out and get that ice cream I was talking about~" Yoosung swayed the stamp card under Saeran's nose who stared at it a moment before snatching it up and asking,

   "So I'm assuming we're taking the bus?"

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed that there were no Alpha Beta Omega fics for Seasung and that is wrong and must be rectified. One more chapter to go! (don't expect it to come too terribly soon)


End file.
